


Catching His Match

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for MixandMatch100"'s prompt# 29: Match.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Catching His Match

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for MixandMatch100"'s prompt# 29: Match. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Catching His Match

~

“Do you believe people can ever find their perfect match?” 

Ron smiled. “Absolutely. The first time I saw Hermione I knew she’d be important to me.” He shrugged. “Now, did I know I was going to ask her to marry me? Not consciously, but I knew she’d be significant.” 

Harry nodded. “There’s someone I feel the same way about.” 

“Oh yeah?” Ron perked up. “Let me guess.” He pursed his lips. “Luna?” 

Harry laughed. “No.” 

“Padma?” 

“No.” 

“Hannah.” 

“I’m gay, remember?”

“Right. Shit—Not…the Prince?” 

“Yes.” 

“You want to marry _Snape_?” 

“Right now I’d settle for just a smile.” 

~

Naturally, Hermione tracked him down to talk. 

“Ron told you?” 

“He may have mentioned a couple of things.” Hermione smiled.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know it’d be the worst match ever. He hates me, he was in love with my mother, which means he’s not gay—”

“Harry,” Hermione said gently. “Breathe.” 

Pausing, Harry followed her advice. 

“Now, what are you going to do?” she asked. 

“What can I do?”

“Fight, maybe?” She smirked. “When you thought you liked Ginny, what did you do?” 

Harry sighed. “Waited for her to kiss me.” 

“Maybe that’s what _Snape’s_ waiting for.” 

~

“Potter.” Snape looked good, although his neck was still bandaged. “To what do I owe this visit?” 

“Just checking you’re all right.” 

Snape inclined his head. “As you can see, I’m managing.” He narrowed his eyes. “It looks to me as if something is bothering you, however.”

Harry exhaled. “You knew my mum.” 

“Indeed I did.” 

“Did you…Was she…Did you think…?”

“There were at least three questions there.” Snape smirked. “Try them one at a time.” 

Harry nodded. “Did you think you and my mum were meant to be? A match made in heaven?” 

Snape sighed. “Not exactly.” 

~

“Your mother and I became friends when we needed each other most,” said Snape after he’d poured them both brandy. “I thought she was perfect, that we’d be together at Hogwarts and be an unbeatable Slytherin pair.” 

“And that didn’t happen,” murmured Harry after Snape sat in silence for a while. 

“Indeed it did not.” Snape sighed. “She found her perfect match in your father, and I—”

“Yes?” Harry said, sitting forwards. 

Snape looked up at him. “I suppose it doesn’t matter if you know now. You’re no longer my student, after all. I found my match in Regulus Black.” 

~

“But that’s good news, isn’t it?” asked Hermione. “He’s gay.” 

Harry groaned. “And in love with a dead man! How am I supposed to compete?” 

“Harry, this isn’t a competition. You just need to get him to see you as a potential match for him.” 

Harry snorted. “Easier said than done. I think he sees me as an adult, but as a potential partner? I’m not so sure.” 

“Then you know what you need to do,” said Hermione. “Change the way he sees you.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “You think that’ll work?” 

“I think all you can do is try.” 

~

So Harry did. He visited Snape often, sometimes several times a week. Eventually, Snape no longer seemed surprised when Harry appeared, often armed with a bottle of elf wine. 

They’d sit, drink, talk, Snape telling stories about Lily and Remus, or, rarely James and Sirius. 

Harry drank in those stories, and Snape…well, Snape seemingly enjoyed Harry’s visits, even unbending enough to laugh out loud on occasion. 

Harry began to invite Snape out to events: Quidditch matches, trivia night at his local, and Snape went. They’d become _friends_. Harry decided it was time to show Snape what he really wanted. 

~

“Who did you invite tonight?” asked Ron. 

Harry eyed the door. “Does it matter? It seems he isn’t coming.” 

“Not Snape?” Ron groaned. “Harry! It’s _couples’ night_.” 

“I know,” Harry snapped. “It’s for people to bring their partners and play trivia, see how well matched they are. I thought—”

“It would be a subtle way to let Snape know your feelings?” Hermione sighed. “I doubt you’ll get away with subtlety here, Harry.” 

“So what should I do? Just blurt out, ‘Oi, Snape, I fancy you, how about a snog’?”

“Well,” said Snape from behind him. “This certainly explains a lot.” 

~

Racing out into the street, Harry looked left and right. “Snape? Fuck!” 

Abruptly he was dragged into an alleyway and pressed against the brick wall. Snape stared at him. “Has someone bewitched you?” he hissed, searching Harry’s eyes.

“No.” Harry looked away. “I’m afraid not.” 

“Afraid?” Placing a finger beneath Harry’s chin, Snape tipped his head back up. “Not a brave Gryffindor like you.” 

Harry snorted. “Some brave lion I am. I’ve fancied you for ages, and never could tell you.” 

“Why not?”

Harry sighed. “I’m hardly your perfect match. I bet Regulus was smart and hot. I’m just…me.” 

~

“Just you?” Snape snorted. “Legions of people would disagree.” 

“There’s only one person whose opinion matters to me,” said Harry, biting his lip. 

Snape sighed. “I’m hardly a proper match for you, Harry. You’re young, with your whole life ahead of you, and I’m—”

“Brilliant and brave and amazing.” Harry smiled as Snape raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you could ever see me as a partner? I understand if the answer’s no, I just—Oof!”

When Snape drew back, Harry blinked at him, dazed. “Wow.” 

“I trust that answers your question?” 

Leaning forward, Harry kissed Snape back, smiling. “Absolutely.” 

~


End file.
